A bad time
by WrightingSadist
Summary: If your Edward Elric and you think you can have two weeks of vacation without getting in to serious trouble, your gonna have a bad time.yes this is from the South Park meme thing. Contains brutal rape that I will try to describe as best I can but no promises! Any suggestions for what genre to put this story in is greatly appreciated


**Ok everyone please stay with me I'm going betaless this story so if its crap I apologize I personally think I did good I mean almost 3000 words in four hours? It normally takes me four hours to get 30 words! That's a new record for me I hope you enjoy if you do let me know via review or pm and I will pm you when I update for I cannot create new docs so this will not be move to the most recently updated thingy! Thanks for reading!**

**In this story Ed is 14, al is 13 they are being transported in a van like the one electric workers use white with no windows in the back. **

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING BUT THE HORRIBLY NAMED OC'S AND THE HORRENDOUS PLOT THAT ONLY I COULD COME UP WITH! **

**Warnings include: rape,slavery,people treating other people as less than a people,edo abuse, horrible oc naming, incomprehensible formatting,OOCness everywhere, and a writing teachers worst nightmare. I apologize in advance for my punctuation and grammar readers and math (dafuq where did that come from) I mean WRITING teachers of the world although I can fuck math up pretty good too. **

* * *

A loud bang was heard as a door meet its untimely demise via one Edward Eric's boot. As Hawkeye called up the door repair man (again) Ed marched strait into the colonels privet he was meet with the usual smirk

"Welcome fullmetal glad to see you could come" roy said as Ed glared at him.

"Cut the crap colonel, tell me why you called me here I've already turned in my report." Ed snapped he was supposed to be asleep right now blissfully unaware of the fact it was noon.

"I called you here to tell you that Im ordering you to take a vacation. I think you've earned a *little*break you've been working nonstop for almost 2 years looking for the stone you need to rest some." The colonel said with something akin to the look Ed's mother would give him when he hurt himself. He continued ignoring the blondes death threats."that's a direct order so if I find you've disobeyed I can court martial you. Im also going to inform Alphonse of this."roy replied hoping to stop the insubordinate brat from trying to ignore the orders and it appeared to have worked, for now anyways.

"Fine you bastard i will take the stupid vacation, happy!" Ed yelled before leaving.

"Brother you have been working a lot lately you could use a brake" Alphonse said once they where outside trying to calm his older brother "we could visit winry and aunt pinako"

"Your right al, about time I had that gearhead look at my automail."Ed agreed "Let's get some food I'm starving!"

-FLASH FORWARD-

Soon Ed and al were laying in a park near the dorms,Ed being half asleep,when al heard a cat meow from nearby. Al decided that the cat sounded quite hungry,cold, and wet so he went to find it bringing with him some of Ed's left over turkey sandwich with him. He followed the sound of the cats call for several minutes eventually it just seemed to vanish,not once had he caught the slightest glimpse of any thing even remotely resembling a feline. As al made his way back to Ed he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his non exsistant stomach. This particular feeling usually accompanied Ed getting himself into trouble. When he returned he found his worry to be justified, for standing over his brother with a knife at Ed's throat was someone dressed from head to toe in Black the man even wore dark sunglasses preventing al from seeing his eyes and had a mask covering everything but the mans mouth. he seemed to have been waiting for al to show up. As soon as he saw al approaching he smiled and said "any closer and I kill him." Which of course made al stop dead. As soon as he came to a complete halt two new people dropped from the trees. Everything in him told him to fight and save his brother, but al knew the second he made one wrong move Edward was dead. So he just stood there letting the strange people remove his arms and legs. Keeping constant eye contact with the man holding his brother hostage. It was only when they picked him up and started carrying him to a car that he started to struggle and by struggle I mean start asking them what there doing,where there taking him, and all that fun stuff, but his efforts got him no answers. The only comfort al had was that they put Ed in the car too unharmed as far as he could tell. What worried him was the fact that Ed wasn't moving at all, al knew that even though Ed was a deep sleeper he couldn't sleep through this. The people also chained also Ed's hands up far apart from each other. After triple checking that Ed's hands couldn't reach each other and that the chains wouldn't brake under the force of Ed's automail they assured al that Ed would be up soon, they also asked him if he ever found that cat He was looking for, Before leaving the youngest Elric in complete darkness

Soon enough Alphonse heard his brother waking. Al had come to the conclusion that the people had somehow drugged Ed, most likely with chloroform, al being the alchemist that he is had at one point in time studied about chloroform. "Al what's going on, where are we." Al heard Ed ask clearly confused and not even trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Brother what's the last thing you remember?" Al asked calmly and quietly not wanting to scare Ed anymore than he already was. Al imagined Ed was looking at him very confusedly.

"I remember roy giving us two weeks off, eating lunch at the park,then falling asleep. next thing I know I wake up here." At this point Ed had discovered his restrained hands and was fighting desperately to free them.

"Brother" al started trying his hardest to keep his voice calm in an attempt to stop Ed from hurting himself." We're in the back of someone's car."

Al imagined Ed was incredible confused, he was given evidence saying he was right a few seconds later. "That would explain why it feels like we're moving." As if to prove a point the car made a sharp turn causing Ed's body to be harshly pulled to the side while Al's body roles along side Ed's legs "ok so I know your telling the truth about us being in a car,but that doesn't explain why my hands are tied up like this." Ed asked.

"Edward." Al caught Ed's attention with that,al never uses his name unless it was important, and even then it was never his full name just Ed."I believe we are being kidnapped." When al finished he was meet with silence,he had expected screaming,yelling, or renewed struggling, but not silence.

The silence didn't last long though for soon Ed started laughing "ok, ok good one al you can tell mustang to stop the car and let us out now you got me." Ed said, but al could tell it was just Ed desperately wanting al to be lying, for this to not be real.

"I'm sorry brother, this isn't a prank I have no I idea who's driving this car." Al said quietly he would have been crying if he could. Al quickly told Ed about how this happened the "cat",returning to find a man siting over Ed, getting put in the car, everything he knew. He had just finished telling Ed what had happened when they felt the car stop.

Ed was blinded by the sudden light, he didn't know how long him and al had been in the car but it was long enough for his eyes to adjust. When he could see again he wasn't happy with the sight, considering the sight was a man with various tools that looked like the ones he often bought winry there was little reason to be.

"My,my look at you." The man said in a way that made Ed's skin crawl." I've been told you have some automail yes?" He then proceeded pulled off Ed's shirt and pants ignoreing the way Ed turned bright red."tsk,tsk now this won't do, no no we'll need to get rid of them." With that the man started looking through his bag while Ed started trying to get away."ah this should do, you ready boy?" With out waiting for a replie the man removed Ed's arm and leg."there you go much better." The man walked away only to be replaced by a girl. Said girl covered Ed's eyes with a blindfold and gagged him. After making sure both items where in place she untied his hand. She completely ignored Al's screaming for her to let go of his brother, as she slung Ed over her shoulder.

the lady carrying Ed was getting annoyed with how he struggled to free himself "now stop that unless you want me to hurt you, and don't worry about your brother he's fine,we have no plans to hurt him."the lady said. Soon Ed felt himself being lowered onto a concrete floor. before he could try any form of attack his hands were once again chained above his head. The blindfold was removed much to Ed's pleasure. The woman looked directly into Ed's glaring eyes and said "hello Edo. My name is L, but you are to call me master. Got it." When Ed let out an angry growl she merely smiled "looks like someone needs to learn there place." with that said the blindfold was put back and Ed felt hands near his boxers and he tried to move away while letting out another growl."now, now Edo stop that, a pet does not fight its master" L said as she pulled down Ed's boxers exposing his member causing him to turn deep red. ed felt her stroking it. he could also feel himself getting hard when he was completely hard he felt something slid down his shaft. "Don't worry that's nothing dangerous" L said if it was supposed to calm Ed down it wasn't working." Let's see what to use what to use? Oh maybe this." Ed found out what "this" was when he heard the sound of a whip followed by feeling the searing pain as it hit chest this went on till Ed was red and raw. When it finally stopped Ed sighed in relief."no, no Edo it's not over yet" L said sounding all to happy. When she next came over she flipped Ed onto his back and pressed him against the wall "that was the warm up now edo are you ready for the real thing?" L asked Ed having a feeling he knew where this was going plead for mercy as best he could around the gag "what's that you can't wait? But edo you haven't had any preparation!" At that Ed shook his he'd as hard as he could "edo! you want me to ram it in! I haven't added any lube it will hurt, ok if you say so." With that Ed felt something against his entrance, a place things where only supposed to come out from, and it rammed into him. He cried and screamed in pain as he felt himself being torn in two. he thought he could feel blood running down his legs. But he couldn't be sure through the haze of pain, before he had any time to adjust the thing was pulled out and shoved back in just as hard as last time. the pace was fast and each thrust was harder and went deeper than the last, but when a certain spot was hit Ed couldn't help the moan that escaped him "oh you like that do you?" L asked Ed tried to shake his head no but remembering how well that worked last time decided not to. It didn't help ether way because the spot was hit over and over, L's hand had begun pumping his member that ached for release. L stopped her menstruations and told Ed "if you want to cum you need to beg, and remember I'm master to you." She quickly removed the gag and waited for Ed to regain the ability of speech "m-master, please let me cum" Ed nearly whispered clearly ashamed of himself. "I suppose that's good enough for now" with that the cock ring was removed and L began pumping Ed once more. It didn't take long for Ed to cum and when he did he passed out."night night edo." L whispered as she took Ed to his room.

When Ed woke up the first thing he noticed was that his arm and leg where back and how much Everything hurt his front, his back, his arms, even his butt hurt. Suddenly the memories of yesterday came back to him and he fell back into the bed curling up in a ball. he stayed that way till al showed up with a plate of food. "Brother are you ok?" Al asked as soon as he saw his brother curled up. He had a good guess as to what had happened what with all the whip marks, the blood around his brother thighs, and the fact that he was naked it could only be so many things. When Ed looked at him al saw tears in his eyes."it's ok brother, are you hungry?" Al asked soothingly trying to calm his brother down. Ed gave a small nod and did his best to sit up. That's when he noticed that he was still naked,and that he was wearing a dog collar it even had a tag that said edo on it and a little bell.

"al why am I still naked and why do I have a collar?"Ed asked diving under the blanket.

"We'll brother when miss L brought you here she didn't give you any cloths and you where already wearing the collar. When I asked her why she said "every pet needs a collar." And "Why would a pet need cloths" she told me that only the people who own this place, or her, her husband, or one of her two kids, can remove the collar and it has something in it that prevents you from using alchemy and if you try to leave the property you'll get an electric shock and will be punished. They did the the same thing to my armor except without the shock it just immobilizes me and if I try to leave you will be punished" Al told Ed watching his brothers face fall further and further. They sat like that for a while the only noise being the sound of Ed eating. Eventually they heard a bell " brother they want you to go to the front room"al said sadly "that's what that bell means if you don't go you will be punished, and you can't take things out of rooms if you do you will be punished." Ed looked horrified. he had to go out wearing only a collar around his neck, but remembering what the punishment for disobedience was he got up and followed al out the room.


End file.
